The Test
by sprx777
Summary: My head is filled with doubt. How could I be in this situation? Could Shadow truly be...  Just something that a friend and I thought of. Read and review. This is a one shot for the reader to draw their own conclusions. Please enjoy.


**The Test**

How did I end up doing this? Why me? This was not supposed to be taken seriously at all, but here I am. I just had to say something to here when she said this. All these thoughts and more were running through my mind while I sat in the waiting room. Piles of old magazines sitting on a little table by my seat, children playing with the simple toys that were left to keep them some what quiet in the room while the doctors did their jobs, and a mirror on the wall that showed us all in the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed when I thought of what I was doing here. An ivory hedgehog with five quills sticking out in the front of my head, and a pair of quills sticking out of the back of my head. Golden eyes in the mirror met mine as I stared at my reflection. I tapped my boot on the ground with slight impatience while the cause of my distress sat next to me with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face at all times. How could he be calm?

The ebony hedgehog with scarlet highlights in his quills just had his ruby eyes closed, and sat there, breathing like this wasn't any of his concerns, but that I knew was a facade. No one could keep his cool the whole time when they are in this situation. I can still remember how this whole madness started and am just amazed to see that we even went as far as this.

I can still see it, the party, the drinks, and the joke that started it all. It was only a week ago that it happened, but it was still talked about, even by my own best friend. It was Friday, and seven o'clock in the evening. It was meant to be a gathering for the heroes that were still alive after the Solaris battle. Some how, we all still had our memories of that brutal battle. To the people there, it was a mere celebration of heroes, but to me, it was more to celebrate the return of my dearest friend.

There she and I were, sitting on a couch and drinking simple fruit punch I had made for everyone. Of course, she wasn't going to drink it, but I already knew that she would never eat or drink anything I prepared. Past experiences say that my food would knock a person out cold. I improved though, but she still wasn't going to take chances. Her smooth lavender fur, and her piercing golden eyes were always a sight to behold in all the world. She always kept her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her sides. She always said that it was to keep her hair out of the way when she was fighting, and I never questioned her further on that. That feline's name was Blaze.

"So, you defeated Solaris with Shadow and Sonic as well?", Blaze asked, with a faint smile.

That smile always made my heart warm up, so with a smile of my own, I nodded and replied, "You bet. I wish you were there though. Not to fight, but at least to see that you would have been proud of how much I'd changed then."

She looked at me like I might have been crazy, and laughed, "You? Change? Silver, you're still as naive as the day I met you."

"Hey, I can hold my own. I've learned a thing or two.", I replied with a fake tinge of hurt in my voice.

Of course she knew the difference between hurt and mockery, so she crossed her arms and put on a serious face, "I would have told you to sit it out, and let me fight though. I would never have let you rush off into battle like that."

This time, I really was a little hurt by this comment. After all that she and I had been through in our lives together, she still didn't have a lot of faith in me. Then I remembered that Shadow was at the party and got up while taking her hand in mine, "Come, I'll prove that I changed. You can ask Shadow."

I didn't really think of much of talking to Shadow before. We had fought each other once when I met him in the past. But after things were fixed, he and I began to spar regularly, just to keep me alert and ready if need be. So I dragged her all across the room until I finally saw him. The hedgehog with power unlike any other. The World's Ultimate Life Form. He was just leaning by the wall, watching the party take place while he had a drink in his hands. I knew he was in thought, but I also knew that it was usually over something in the past. One would think that after many years that he had spent living in this world, he would let the past go, but he always thought of those moments on the A.R.K, with Sonic, and much more when he saw the world change and he remained the same.

When he saw me approach him, he gave a nod of recognition that I even existed, and went back to observing.

"Hey, Shadow. I need you to settle something with my friend, Blaze." I said rather informally. I knew it was rude, but I wasn't speaking as a student to a teacher. I was speaking casually to a friend, and ally.

"And that would be?", Shadow asked, crossing his arms

"Silver says that he had changed a little when he was on his little adventure in the past.", Blaze cut in rather abruptly. It wasn't like her, but I noticed that she had a different look on her face this time. I couldn't put my finger on what the emotion was.

"Well, if you need to know so badly, why didn't you ask Silver? He isn't going to lie.", Shadow said while taking a small sip of his punch.

"See, I told you.", I said with some triumph in my voice.

"I'd rather hear it from the mouth of his so called ally.", Blaze had said while taking a small step forward.

There was a shakiness in her voice that I didn't understand. Why was she like this with Shadow? Was it something about his attitude that was concerning her? Or was it something else?

_Blaze POV_

Of all people why ask Shadow? There is something about them that I can't put my finger on exactly. Something….Similar… I thought as I waited for a reply from Shadow

_Silver POV_

Shadow sighed a little while looking to the feline and said, "He got stronger as opposed to what he was before. He became more attuned with his powers in the battle against Solaris. When I first met him, and fought him, he was a mere weakling that got in my way.", Shadow said and then stopped leaning against the wall, so he could look at me more properly, "but when I met him before fighting Solaris, he was more serious, and had a drive that fit him and his actions. He has changed."

_Blaze POV_

That's high praise coming from Shadow, and slightly unlike him…

_Silver POV_

Blaze stared at him, then at me like there was something really wrong with us, then she nodded, and asked, "But he's still naïve?"

Shadow gave a look to me with a small smirk, and said, "That is something that will never change."

I laugh and gave Shadow a playful punch to the arm, "Gee, thanks. And you're still brooding."

Shadow returned the punch and returned his arms to his chest. I couldn't help but do the same as he and took on his exact pose to just have a little fun. Blaze looked again and then giggled silently to herself. This was something that was almost as rare as seeing Blaze smile. When she laughs, it is something very funny. I needed to know what it was and asked, "What is it, Blaze?"

"I'll tell you when you are done talking to Shadow. If that's okay.", Blaze said to me and walked over to the table to take a seat. She still giggled to herself.

I had to know what it was that was so funny. But I still wanted to hang with Shadow for a little bit. I looked up at the ebony hedgehog and asked, "Are we still available for that training session next week?"

"Naturally. G.U.N is slow and I have too much free time. Be sure to remember the Chaos Emerald. Otherwise, you aren't going to learn the new tricks I have in store.", Shadow said while patting my head and walking off, "Now, go and talk to your girl friend."

My face could be compared to a tomato as I shouted, "Not cool, Shadow!"

_Blaze POV_

Alright. Now that confirms my suspicions, but I need more proof than that. More importantly, Silver won't go through with it unless I give a proper explanation. How do I do this gently? Hm... well I can't just openly say it. I have to have some subtlety... Oh, here he comes, "Hey, Silver."

"Hey, Blaze.", Silver said to me, with a small blush too. I think I know where that may have come from.

"What were you and Shadow talking about?", I asked while sipping on some punch.

He hesitated a little before answering. I knew it would be a lie, "Just about training for next week... I need to remember the Chaos Emerald."

"Is that all?", I asked while tapping my foot on the floor. He gulped and nodded his head.

I sighed a moment with my arms crossed and said, "Silver, you have to tell. We're friends, right?", I'm not that far above using the friendship card here and there.

He seemed to sigh as well and said, "Shadow made a comment about you being my girlfriend."

This made me blush slightly but not enough to make me want to storm out of a room. More like it was a little cute that Shadow would get Silver flustered like this. I rolled my eyes and he must have seen the blush on my face, because a darker one was on his. We both laughed nervously and sipped our punch. The thought of Shadow crept back into my mind and I shot Silver a serious look before asking, "He's a pretty cool guy."

"I know. He's really cool. He's been on this planet since he was created all those years ago.", Silver said with a smile.

I had thought about that and was a little puzzled, "Is he immortal?", I asked while putting my drink down.

"Not entirely. You may understand this better than I did back when I first asked him. You see, he was created on the A.R.K to be the cure for all diseases and a source of immortality in the world. They succeeded. Shadow is immune to all diseases, and is incapable of aging and won't die of natural causes.", Silver stated with an air of I-am-smart about him.

I let him have his moment of having more knowledge than me and said, "So, he can die, just not of age or disease."

He nodded and said, "Pretty much. Someone would have to be very strong to eliminate him. I know because I had a hard time with him when he had an Emerald."

The thoughts just kept flowing at that point I had known Silver all my life and I always thought that he had potential and strength like no other, but the way he describes Shadow makes me wonder how he could have stood up to the warrior. My suspicions were getting more and more confirmed as we talked. Taking in all the information, I began my questioning, "So, you have never been sick a single day in your life, right?"

Silver was a little caught off guard by this question. I could tell by the look on his face. He must be thinking that I will change the subject, so he said, "Not that I can recall. Never even had a cold, which is kinda weird, but meh. I guess I'm lucky."

I guess he could be right about the lucky part. Though, even I had a cold when I was growing up, so this couldn't be luck. I mentally readied myself for the next question, "You say he's strong, how did you manage in a fight against him?"

Silver looked like he was going into thought about this and said, "Well... I thought I was pretty lucky. Shadow is tough, and I could easily have been destroyed. I think he held back, but then again, anyone else he would have kicked in the back of the head would have had a broken neck. Why do you ask?"

_Silver's POV_

What's with Blaze and these questions? It feels weird. She looked at me with her still serious face and asked, "Do you know who your mother is?"

I kind of looked at the ground and shook my head, "No... Even when we fixed things, I still don't know who she is... Blaze, tell me why you are asking these questions... or I'm out of here."

She looked like she was thinking things over again. I didn't like this one bit. All these random questions and no sense of it either. What was the point of all these questions? She looked around and then took my hand before taking me outside of the party and into the hallway of the apartments. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Silver, I know those questions seemed random, but hear me out. I think you and Shadow may have something of a relationship."

I blinked several times, "Blaze, what exactly are you thinking? Are you implying that he and I are kind of a couple? Cuz that is sick!" I nearly shouted while whispering.

Blaze face palmed a moment before whispering back, "I mean you may be related in a way."

Now it was making sense and the pieces slowly, very slowly, came together, "So... you think that he may be a part of my family."

"More like your... father...", she said with a moment of hesitation.

I heard the words and nearly laughed out loud, but I just leaned against the wall and chuckled, "That is crazy, Blaze. I think you may be tired and the punch has gone to your head."

She glared at me with her hand on her hips and said, "Well, think about it. He's been around for a long time, I wouldn't doubt that he would feel lonely. What's to stop him from finding someone who cares about him?"

I understood that bit of logic, but the fact that he would be my father was something so outrageous that I couldn't believe it was coming from my friend's mouth. At least I now knew where the questions were coming from, "Okay, I'll give you that one, but he could be anyone's father. Plus, I doubt that he could be with a single person. He could have been with anyone at anytime and be loyal to that one even in death."

"How do you know, Silver? Do you know what he's thinking?", she asked me in a tone that kind of made me think of how serious she was. I also remembered that she was hardly ever wrong.

"Well, I'll humor you, Blaze. What do you want me to do? Ask him?", I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Blaze looked upset and she sighed, "You don't have to do anything, Silver. Whether you ask or not is up to you. Just don't think it's so crazy, okay? You two are a lot alike. More so than you think."

I decided that thinking about it and sleeping on it wouldn't hurt that much. I smiled and nodded to Blaze before going back to the party with her next to me. The rest of the night went on rather well. We got to share stories with some old and new friends, we participated in some party games of truth or dare, and Shadow was even willing to join in. When I went to bed that night, with Blaze in the other room, the thoughts went running through my mind like Sonic on an open field.

Everyday since the party, I had been thinking of what Blaze told me. I wasn't willing to admit it, but kept getting deeper into thought about Shadow the Hedgehog being my father. I will admit that I try my best to push it away, thinking that Blaze may just be wrong. She could be wrong, right? But it was all to confusing and I was beginning to lose sleep over it.

As the time passed, I couldn't help but feel that it all made too much sense. Shadow must have seen my vacant look on my face because when we were sparing by the lake, he asked, "What is on your mind? You're not focused."

I realized that when I looked at myself and saw that I had more bruises than normal. He definitely got me good, but I just smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Of course I'm okay."

"I didn't ask if you were. Now, what's on your mind?", Shadow asked, crossing his arms and sitting on a rock.

I just looked at him for a moment and my heart began to race from the question I wanted to ask. I took in a deep breath and mustered what ever courage I had in me. If I could help destroy an multidimensional god, then I could totally ask this question, "Um... you and I are a lot alike, you know?"

"I am aware of that. You're naïve, but basically the same.", the ebony hedgehog responded with a completely cool manner.

I swallowed hard before asking, "Is there a possibility that we are... related?"

Shadow didn't even look at me. He just kept his stare to the ground with his arms crossed. I was anxious and wanted to ask again, but feared his temper. If there was one thing that I will never forget, it's that kick to the back of the head. Anyone would have learned to let that kind of thing go, but I swear I still feel that kick. In any case, I repeated, "Is there-"

"I'm not going to answer, Silver.", he simply told me.

I just looked at the hedgehog with a stare of disbelief. I could detect a little bit of distress in him, and I wanted to stop, but I needed to know. I swallowed hard and repeated it quickly, "I need to know. I have lost some sleep over this. I want to find out if you are my father."

The ebony hedgehog shot me a death glare that would have put me on edge, but the glare went away and a sigh escaped his mouth before saying, "Alright. You want an answer? Well, my words are not enough because you will choose to believe or not and things will go down hill from there."

"What will we do then?", I asked while shaking a little.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "We're going to visit the doctor."

And so, from there. You see where I am right now. A white hedgehog sitting in a waiting room of the local doctor for a simple DNA test. We had the blood drawn so that everything would be settled. I looked to my companion and asked, "Why can't you just tell me? Why go through all this?"

Shadow opened one eye to look at me and say, "Because if I did, you wouldn't believe me, or choose not to."

"You told me that... but... I felt I could have handled this...", I said and asked, "Since you were alive for a long time, did you... know my mom before she..."

Shadow looked away when I asked the question concerning my mother and grunted quietly. I was ready to repeat the question, but the doctor had walked in. It was a stork wearing a lab coat and holding a clip board. He had a smile on his face and he coughed to get our attention. Shadow and I both looked at him. I was nervous, but Shadow was still calm, but I couldn't help but feel that he was bracing himself for something. But what? The stork said with a happy voice, "Silver, Shadow. The results say..."

**Author's Note**

**This story is based solely on the imagination of author's sprx777 and Shadow the Hedgehog 561. We got the idea during some speculation and used video game logic, some comparing and contrasting of the characters, and finally we just came to a conclusion that will be revealed if requested. This is intended to be a one shot, but I know there are readers out there who would probably want to know how the story ended in both mine and my co-author's heads. I can only say think, my friends. Based on what you have read, and what ever logic you think or believe is right from the games you have played, make a conclusion. If you are one of those who believes differently, then I apologize if this makes you question. Please leave a review when you are done for feedback is good for both me and Shadow the Hedgehog 561. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
